The invention relates to a sealing bar for a vacuum drawer for vacuuming food, having a base support which comprises at least one welding wire extending in the longitudinal direction over the surface. The invention further relates to a vacuum drawer having a corresponding sealing bar.
Vacuuming units comprise a vacuum pump into which a suitable container, for example in the form of a sealable bag, is placed. A sealing bar which is vertically adjustable in the vertical direction extends within the chamber. The container filled with food is placed into the vacuum chamber, the latter subsequently being closed in an airtight manner via a cover to generate a chamber vacuum by means of a vacuum pump. Since the sealing bar is first positioned in an open position, the air can also be sucked out of the container. The sealing bar is subsequently vertically adjusted and the bag is clamped between the sealing bar and the counterpart. The bag is sealed due to the heat development by supplying the required welding energy.
It must be ensured for the welding process that the welding wire is uniformly contacted since otherwise local overheating of the welding wire and corresponding damage may occur. Since a uniform contact may not be able to be ensured under certain circumstances on a heat-induced lengthening of the welding wire, a corresponding spring element was previously integrated to compensate the lengthening.